Bittersweet Night
by Vidsama
Summary: "Come on, if the stalker was serious, you better sleep in my room tonight." Jogan fic based off CP Coulter's Dalton. Contains mild swearing. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A bit of an AU ending to episode 23. Character's belong to CP Coulter. I OWN NOTHING! This is my first published fic, so be nice :D **

_The air was cold, and bitter. Dalton was quiet as ever at night._

_From Stuart House, Julian fell back onto Derek with a startled gasp, clutching onto his friend who looked on in horror: splattered all over the Stuart House front steps was what looked like crushed red roses, petals torn and folded everywhere, and scarlet liquid painted the ground, black in the moonlight._

_A mutilated photograph of Julian—taken from the school paper—lay on the steps._

_Derek hissed a curse and pulled Julian back inside quickly, looking around the grounds for any sign of who did it. He pushed Julian inside, and immediately closed the door as he went to go get a bucket of water to get rid of the "gift"._

_Julian sank against the wall, heart in his throat. It was worse now. He knew it was worse now that the message was loud and clear._

_He couldn't leave._

Julian took a few steps back inside the hall. Derek had just slammed the door closed after washing the last remains of the roses. He turned around to see the actor's eyes still wide in horror.

"You can't leave, man. It's not safe."

"I-I know.. I-"

"Know what?" came a voice from behind them.

John Logan Wright III, dressed in his night wear, was standing at the end of the hall, looking up in confusion between his two friends.

"Jules? What's going on?"

Julian felt his throat tighten at the nickname. What on earth was he going to tell him?

"N-nothing. Go back to bed, Logan." was the indignant reply.

"His stalker left a bloody threat on the steps when he was _leaving_ for another movie," Derek said. "He can't leave now. Not tonight at least."

"That bastard! I swear we'll find- but you were leaving? Without even a goodbye, Julian?" Logan said to Julian, a bit of hurt was hinted in his tone.

"I-what does it matter?" He snapped at the prefect. "You wouldnt care!"

That got Logan riled up "You told Derek and not me? Dammit, Jules, I thought we were friends!"

"_Guys_.."

"_Friends_?" Julian snorted, "When have _you_ ever cared about me or what I do? Cause thats what friends do_, Logan_! When have you ever cared about someone else, huh?" his heart ached, and his voice almost broke. _Deep breaths, Jules. _"O-one who isn't a love interest!"

Julian had expected a rise out of the blond. He expected to get pinned down on the floor, or thrown into a wall, or maybe just a punch in the face. Instead, the sound of knuckles slamming a nearby wall caught him of guard. The Stuart prefect was shaking violently before his eyes. He looked up, and Julian saw his usually piercing green eyes weren't blazing, in fact it was gathering a few tears.

"_Dont you_.. I sure as _hell_ care, Julian!" Another smack on the wall "And you were just going to run off- You put up with me and I-" Logan let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know enough not to let you go like that." He finished.

The other two Stuarts were in shock. Did Logan just restrain himself on his own?

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the blond spoke again.

"Come on, if the stalker was serious, you better sleep in my room tonight."

Julian nodded mutely.

Logan helped him with his bags as Derek led them up the marble stairs. When the actor brought his things into Logan's room, Derek held back and whispered to his blond companion "How'd you do that back there?"

" Do what?"

"Not go _batshit_ on Jules!"

"I was about to, but I just didn't.. feel the need to. I just cant believe he didn't tell me sooner!"

Derek pretty much ignored the last part. "Lo, you've never done that on your own! Is that a good sign?"

"I don't know."

"But you'll be okay right? I don't want anymore fights for at least just one night, got it?"

"Yes_, mother_." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You sure you don't want him to stay in my room instead?"

"Positive."


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stepped inside his room and noticed the sight rain pounding on his window. Julian ws nowhere in sight. Thinking he was probably in the bathroom, Logan laid down on the bed, wrapping himself in a thick comforter. It was really damn cold.

It was a few moments later when the bathroom door opened, revealing an obviously exhausted, pajama-clad Julian.

"Uh .. Lo?" he referred to the huge mass of soft cotton.

"Hmm?" came the muffled reply.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" The actor said while approaching him.

"On the bed, dumbass."

"How am I supposed to do that when you sleep like a starfish-hmph!" A heavy down pillow hit him in the face.

"There. You can sleep on the floor now." Despite saying that, Logan scooted over a bit, leaving barely enough space for Julian to sleep in. The abysmal space earned a groan from the brunette.

"Cant I just sleep in my own room?"

"Hell no."

Deciding to do the wise thing to do and concede, he climbed in. Logan was facing his back, and the prefect's warm breath was ghosting on his neck. Julian shivered.

"Logan, spare me some of the comforter will you? Its fucking cold."

"Fine." And a layer of warmth enveloped his body.

And so did a pair of arms.

"What the hell, Lo!" Julian's voice raised an octave as he tried to squirm out of the Logan's grasp.

"What? You said you wanted the blankets!"

"But what? It's cold. I don't intend on freezing my ass off out of chivalry, Larson!"

"How am I supposed to sleep when you-"

"Just shut up and stay still, Jules." And Logan rested his forehead on the nape of Julian's neck, trying to get some shut-eye.

For a few minutes, Julian didn't move an inch. It wasn't that the actor wasn't uncomfortable, but he suspected even ignorant squid-Logan would notice his heart rate drastically accelerating if they were wrapped up together like this.

As if on cue, Logan spoke up "You're still awake?"

" I- yeah."

"Julian, your heart is racing! Are you that scared?"

"O-of the stalker? Not really," He gulped. "I'm used to it."

The blond snorted, "But last week you said you weren't going to take the offer?"

"Change of hear t." Julian shrugged.

"You said the role was shit, Jules! You said the director was like some cheap rip-off of Tim Burton or something!"

The actor was surprised, to say the least, that Logan had paid attention that much at the time. He had stormed into Julian's dorm room, fuming about something Kurt and/or Blaine related as always, when the brunette cut across him and said,

"_Yeah.. so, I got another movie offer."_

_This completely distracted the blond. "Oh! And are you going to take it?" Logan queried._

"_I don't know. The role is shit though, and the director is some cheap rip-off of David Fincher, so I don't think so."_

"_Hmm. Well then, I'm going to be late for French. See you, Jules." And he left, closing the door shut._

_Julian smirked._

He shook his head.

"Like I said, change of heart."

"That's BS, Larson!" Logan unwound his arms and spun the actor around to face him.

The prefect was much closer than what Julian had anticipated. He immediately looked away; face burning red and eyes stinging.

"Just drop it, Lo. Please." Julian said quietly.

"Not until you tell me why!"

" It doesn't matter, okay?" He chocked, and a single tear descended his cheek. "You never even care-"

"Oh yes I fucking do!" He forced Julian to face him again.

For a moment, the blond saw tears spilling from hazel eyes. The next thing he remembered was breathing in the soothing scent of shampoo from oak brown hair, mingled with the smell of cinnamon (_but_ _seriously, where did that come from?)_ and aftershave. He leaned closer.

Then lush lips came in contact with his own.

Call it Julian Larson's moment of weakness, seeing Logan so close after years of longing. Although, for a second the actor swore he saw the prefect lean in until their lips met. He just hoped the feeling behing it was mutual.

_His conscience warned him, 'But what if its not? Oh my god fuck what the hell are you going to say-'_

But at that exact moment, Julian felt the blond move slightly to deepen the kiss. All train of thought was lost.

Logan freaking Wright was kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss was.. passionate, to say the least. But when Julian accidentally murmured an "I love you" against the blonde's lips, they both froze, realizing the damage done.

For a minute or so, there was utter silence. While trying to catch their breath, both couldn't help but just stare at each other, trying to find reason and meaning in each other's eyes.

Although, Julian's brown ones were starting to gather tears again.

Logan, still woefully ignorant, finally sputtered out, "I-I don't get it, what-why did you..?"

_Stupid, Logan. How did I ever fall for him?, _"For heaven's _sake_, I'm in love with you, _dammit_! Get it over with already!" Julian was exasperated. His head fell back on the bed with a thump.

"But- get what over with?"

Julian sat up again so quickly that his head was spinning, but still managing to narrow his eyes at the blond.

" Oh, I don't know, reject me? Slap me? Punch me in the face? Just- hurry up and be done with it!"

"Why would I-?"

"I KISSED YOU, WRIGHT!" He didn't take much concern of the fact that he must've woken half of Stuart up, "I FUCKING TOLD YOU HOW I REALLY FEEL ABOUT YOU! If you haven't figured it out yet, your _Majesty_, that's the reason I'm always leaving! You know how hard it is, seeing you chase after all those other guys, when I was _right_ under your nose?"

"Leaving? But I thought- you always said that you're-"

"Straight?" He scoffed, "I'm a bit bi apparently, Logan."

"I don't.. understand, Jules. Why didn't you just tell me? The prefect asked softly.

"Oh, really? and why would I?" Julian was impatient, "You've never even looked my way!"

"The fact that I kissed you back kind of meant I have.. at some point." Logan admitted quietly.

Julian forgot all about that and shrugged it off. "It was probably some sick automatic response of yours, out of pity. Or maybe you thought I was _Hummel_ or something." He stood up, ignoring the cold biting into his skin.

"Kurt was nowhere near my mind-where are you going?" Julian was heading for the door. "Come back here, Larson!"

"And what?" he spat. "Just pretend that didn't happen? Nice, try. If you need me, which I doubt you will, I'll be sleeping in my own room." The brunette started to exit the room, but Logan was fast enough to pull him back and block the door.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're my friend, Jules! and I sure as _hell_ don't want to lose you!" he growled.

Half of Stuart must've heard their little shout-fest by now. Julian had slunk down into the wall Logan had pushed him into, breathing heavily. The blond kneeled beside him, finally calming down a bit.

"Uhh.. Julian, Jules, please. Im- Im sorry."

Julian didn't say anything.

"Please, don't-don't leave now. I realize how hard this must have been for you, and despite all of the times I've gone practically _mental_ on you, all the shit I put you through, you still came back. You.. you mean a lot to me, Jules." 

Julian still didn't say anything.

"I know it isn't much, but I think you should know that- that I do love you. You're my best friend, and I realize now that you've always been there for me. T-this might make things awkward between us but-" Julian's head snapped up.

"-but we can.. make this work. If you just give me another chance. That's all I'm asking."

"What-" Julian's throat was sore, and his voice ended up cracking, "What do you mean.. make this work?"

"I-I mean, you know, how I said I'll be really trying to let go of Kurt?" The actor nodded slowly, "This is me trying to start over. And maybe.. maybe we have a shot." He offered him a sheepish grin, "That is, if you forgive me being an asshole all the time and give me another chance?"

Julian was awfully quiet. But, eventually, he declared, "I forgive you." He gave Logan a small smile and stood up.

The blond sighed in relief, "Thank you, Jules." And gave Julian a rare, genuine smile. "Now…" he took the actor's hand and led him to the bed. "Where were we?" He raised his eyebrow before falling back on the covers.

"Don't get so cocky, Wright." Julian said as he lay down as well. "You're still one of the biggest assholes I've ever met. And I'm from the film industry! So that's saying something!" he joked.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ asshole_." _Logan smirked, snuggling up closer to the actor, placing his arms around him.

"That," Julian was laughing now, "That you are."

Their lips met again, Julian felt safe, and finally happy, in Logan's arms.

He knew, he wouldn't leave for the world.


End file.
